who is your warrior cat
by sunsetglimmer
Summary: This a quiz to see who your warrior cat is when you are finished plz submit your results and I will write a one-shot about your cat
1. Chapter 1

hey guys,

i am making this quiz but this was not my idea I found this on Quoetev. so Review and send me your results and i will write a one-shot on it . Please no flames.

Your Warrior Cat Life

first make up a ten digit number

Clan (use your first number)

What Part Are You ( use your second number)

0\. Leader

1\. Deputy

2\. Medicine Cat

3\. Medicine Cat Apprentice

4\. Warrior

5\. Apprentice

6\. Queen

7\. Kit

8\. Elder

9\. Dark Foerster :b

Gender (third number)

even and zero : tom

odd : she-cat

Colors (fourth number)

0\. Dark Ginger

1\. Grey

2\. Tabby

3\. Tortoiseshell

4\. White

5\. Silver

6\. Black

7\. Black-and-White

8\. Ginger

9\. White with Grey Patches

Beginning of Names (fifth number)

0\. Hawk

1\. Holly

2\. Flame

3\. Scar

4\. Stripe

5\. Snow

6\. Jay

7\. Fire

8\. Speckle

9\. Tiger

Suffixes (sixth number)

0\. Heart

1\. Claw

2\. Cloud

3\. Feather

4\. Pelt

5\. Wing

6\. Flight

7\. Fur

8\. Tail

9\. Frost

Fur Length (seventh number)

Even:Long Fur

Odd:Short Fur

Zero:Normal Fur

Eye Color (eighth number)

6, 1. Blue

7, 2. Brown

8, 3. Green

9, 4. Amber

0, 5. Yellow

Personality (ninth number)

0\. Bloodthirsty

1\. Sweet

2\. Evil

3\. Kind

4\. Crazy

5\. Fierce

6\. Grumpy

7\. Optomistic

8\. Depressed

9\. Loving

Deaths (tenth number)

0\. Starved

1\. Poisoned

2\. Drowned

3\. Killed by a Clanmate, Warrior, or murdered by a clanmate (depends on whether you are a loner, rouge, kittypet, Bloodclan cat etc

4\. Badger

5\. Killed in a Skirmish

6\. Killed in a war

7\. Killed by a Fox

8\. Hit by Monster

9\. Trampled by a Horse


	2. EnderGirlHyprid's character

Stripestar's end

" Stripestar look out!" Dustfur yowled. She turned around just in time to see a fox grab her by her neck and threw her against a tree. She had been on patrol when a fox jumped out and attacked them. She flew through the air what seemed forever only took a few seconds. Her mind played memories of her past.

"Stripekit wait for me".

She turned around to see her sister Applekit, her brother Firekit and her other brother Foxkit racing towards her.

" Come on " She Meowed. They were only three moons old in that memory and they were sneaking out of the Thunderclan camp. The four kits raced through the forest laughing.

"Can't catch me!" Applekit laughed as she ran away from Foxkit. Suddenly Stripekit had a dangerous idea.

" Hey, lets go and find the thunderpath!" she squeaked. The other three kits nodded and followed her until they came to the stinky thunderpath. Stripekit and her littermates tentatively stepped onto it. That's when it all went wrong. Foxkit had seen a squirrel across the thunderpath and raced across to catch it.

" Foxkit come back!" Firekit screeched,.

" Fine, I missed it anyway" Foxkit agreed. Suddenly a monster came roaring down the thunderpath.

"Foxkit look out!" his littermates had yowled. But it was too late. Stripekit squished her eyes shut unable to watch her brother die. There was a screech as the monster tried to stop and then a shriek then nothing.

That was the end of that memory she remembered that her brother had died there and it was all her fault.

"Stripepaw, Firepaw, Applepaw!" the clan yowled their new name. She spotted her mother and father yowling their names to the sky probably telling their brother Foxkit. he stood proudly as the clan finished calling her name. Suddenly there was a yowl.

"Shadowclan attack!".

The clan immediately went into action shoving the elders, kits, queens, and the new apprentices into the nursery. She shrunk down as she heard the shrieks of her clanmates and the intruding shadowclan warriors. The next thing she heard turned her blood to ice.

"Darkwing, no!". That was her mother's name. She couldn't take it anymore she raced out and tackled the nearest Shadowclan cat.

" Really, Thunderclan is sending kits into battle now !" The Warrior sighed.

"I'm not a kit I'm an apprentice!" She hissed

The warrior shook her head and instead of attacking her she swung her paw and hit Stripepaw hard on the head the world went black as she was thrown back into the nursery.

Another memory. ( I am going to skip when she becomes a warrior because this is a one-shot and it is getting long)


	3. authors note A CONTEST!

hey guys,

I have discovered that i can not keep up with all of your cats and write one shots. so i have a idea. I am holding a contest for a co-writer.

here is how you enter.

1: write a story about Foxfeather ( anything doesn't matter)

2: send it to me and i will chose the winner.

if you win then i will send you one-shots to write then send them to me and i will post them and give you the credit. Also the winner gets his or her story posted with full credit to you.

Chow


	4. sorry

sad stuff

hey guys i am sorry but i can't continue writing on my account :( I am very sorry i am sad to that i will not be able to finish my storys please forgive me


End file.
